


Not What it Seems

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [19]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Mild Language, Slight trigger warning, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ichabod." Abbie sank onto the sofa next to him, gripping his shoulder. "Hey. Talk to me."</p><p>She didn't know what she had missed, but it had to have been something bad. Whatever had happened, seeing Ichabod like this wasn't - <i>ever </i>- good.</p><p>But he wasn't talking. In fact, he didn't even react to her presence. It was like she wasn't there.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Imagine Person A stops paying attention to Person B. They don't notice when Person B speaks to them, they walk right past them. Person B realizes that they're dead.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What it Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo, angst. I'm a sucker for this stuff. Prompt from the OTP Prompts Tumblr.
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

Abbie was dog tired. She didn't remember how she got home, or even what happened, but she thought she vaguely remembered a gun firing and then... nothing. She had a gunshot wound, one that looked particularly new and particularly gruesome, but it wasn't bleeding and it didn't hurt. She knew it was bad practice, but she'd go to the hospital later. She wanted to find out what had happened to her before she jumped into anything else.

She tried calling Crane first, but he didn't answer. And then neither did Jenny, or Hawley. At this rate, Abbie was starting to get seriously worried. It wasn't placated when she went into the drive and found that her car wasn't there, either.

Fine. She'd get a cab, or walk out to Crane's cabin. It was nice and it wasn't a horribly long walk, and that was the first place her group would be if they weren't with her.

She ended up walking the whole way. The cabs didn't seem to want to stop for her. She was leaving Crane voicemails the entire time, irritation oozing into her tone and the way that she said she was going to kill him for not answering his phone.

She let herself in, as usual. "Crane! Seriously, answer your phone when I call you." She glanced around the room.

He was sitting on the sofa, not having moved since she entered. His gaze was vaguely directed towards the fire, but... something felt wrong.

Abbie felt her proverbial hackles immediately go up. "Crane?" She closed the door behind her and joined him by the sofa, frowning. "What's wrong?"

Ichabod didn't look up. His head was indeed directed towards the fire, but his gaze was towards the floor. His eyes were glistening and his cheeks were wet.

"Ichabod." Abbie sank onto the sofa next to him, gripping his shoulder. "Hey. Talk to me."

She didn't know what she had missed, but it had to have been something bad. The bad feeling settling into her stomach was like ice. Abbie felt like she couldn't breathe. Whatever had happened, seeing Ichabod like this wasn't - _ever_ \- good.

But he wasn't talking. At all. In fact, he didn't even react to her presence. It was like she wasn't there.

Abbie frowned. "Ichabod?"

Ichabod stood up abruptly. Something fell from his fingers, but he didn't pick it up. Instead, he just turned and walked right past her, vanishing back into to his bedroom.

Abbie watched him go with a frown. When he didn't reappear nor close his door behind him, Abbie bent over to pick up what he had dropped. She came to a sudden halt when she realized what she was holding in her hand was... _her_ necklace.

It was one that Ichabod had gotten her for Christmas. Abbie still didn't know where he had gotten the money, but she suspected that he had both been saving from his consulting paychecks from the precinct as well as pestering Jenny, because it had been expensive. It was just a jewel pendant, but it had to have been expensive nonetheless. A round, blue sapphire about the size of a pearl, set in sterling silver, with pink sapphires surrounding it. She loved it.

Hell, it had been her best Christmas gift, basically, ever. It took all her determination not to cry in front of Ichabod when he had given it to her proudly.

The strange thing was... that necklace was currently around her neck. Abbie fingered the chain around her neck to pull the pendant out from under her shirt. It was identical to the one that she held in her hand, that Ichabod had just dropped.

What the hell was happening?

Abbie jumped when Ichabod's phone starting ringing. It was his home line, one that Abbie had set up for him a long time ago. Cell phone coverage was horrible at the cabin, so they had gone old fashioned. Crane loved it.

 _"Hey, Crane."_ That was Jenny. Abbie almost lunged for the phone, but something held her back. _"Just... uh... wanted to check up on you. Uh. Hell, I'm not good at this, this was Abbie's job. Sorry,"_ Jenny added. _"I don't know how to blunt it so I'm just going to say that the funeral's Tuesday. I'll give you a ride if you need one... um, give me a call back, Ichabod. I was her sister. I know what you're feeling and it doesn't feel good, so let's just..."_ Jenny sighed. _"Just call me, please. We're here for you, Crane."_

The answering machine clicked off.

Abbie sat in the silence.

Kind of stunned. Very stunned.

 _"I was her sister."_ _Was_. Meaning that. ... That was past tense. And Ichabod, and the weird thing with the necklace, and no one listening to her talk, or seeing her, or noticing her presence-

Son of a bitch.

She was dead.

The realization was less detrimental than it should have been. It made sense now. The gunshot wound that didn't hurt. The fact that she felt the best she had in years. That the cabs wouldn't stop her for, that no one answered their phones, that Ichabod didn't talk to her.

It all made sense now.

The necklace bounced back to the floor.

 


End file.
